


Spring

by Evillen



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Spring

Впервые это произошло весной. Обычной человеческой весной, одной из миллиона предыдущих. Когда природа рождалась заново, просыпалась от сковывающих ее холодов. Локи очень нравилось это слово: «Весна», он перекатывал его на языке, и перед глазами проносились удивительные образы, которых он не мог видеть раньше. Только не в застывшем Асгарде. Там нет ни зимы, ни холодов, ни весен.

Это был их первый приход в Мидгард, они упивались свободой и неизведанными просторами, воздух нового мира кружил голову лучше самого крепкого эля. Тор кружил в небе, выписывая невероятные пируэты, а Локи растянулся на зеленой траве, закинув руки за голову и наблюдая за братом. Что-то в этом было неуловимо дерзкое, словно они нарушили какой-то запрет, хотя, разумеется, Страж пропустил их с ведома и согласия Всеотца. Но Локи все равно было не по себе, какое-то странное чувство, каждый раз когда он встречался взглядом с глазами Тора, оно только усиливалось, и он не мог найти ему объяснения.

Локи прикрыл глаза. Все здесь было такое яркое, словно сон. Уж ему-то не знать, какими яркими бывают сны… или иллюзии. Солнце мерцало красными кругами за закрытыми веками, напоминая всполохи красного плаща. Локи ощутил дуновение ветерка, затем хруст веток, и улыбнулся.

\- Нет, брат, тебе никогда не подобраться к врагу незамеченным, для этого ты слишком неуклюж.

Тор рассмеялся, и этот звук был слишком громким для тишины леса.

\- Я и не стремлюсь быть незамеченным, брат! Пусть враги знают, что я иду, и дрожат от ужаса!

\- Тшш. – Локи прижал палец к губам, не открывая глаз, - Тор, ты можешь хоть немного снизить тон? Мы в древнем лесу, он не любит громких звуков.

\- Лес? Не любит? – Тор снова рассмеялся, но все-таки заговорил тише, - ты говоришь о нем, как о живом существе, Локи.

\- Он и есть живой. – Локи вдохнул полной грудью и улыбнулся своим мыслям, - он населен миллионами живых существ. Я слышу, как он дышит. В Асгарде нет ничего подобного. Прислушайся.

Тор растянулся на траве рядом с братом, опершись на локоть. Ему нравилось, когда Локи был таким. Сосредоточенным, но в то же время безмятежным, как ребенок. Он очень редко видел это выражение на лице брата, все чаще угрюмость и уже ставшая привычной морщинка на лбу.

\- Я слышу, - спустя несколько минут удивленно прошептал Тор. – Вокруг нас… это… невероятно, Локи! Столько живых существ, они копошатся, занимаются своими делами, они даже не знают о нашем присутствии… Как интересно!

Локи снова улыбнулся, чувствуя прохладный ветерок, щекочущий кожу. На лицо упали капельки воды.

\- Дождь, - с восторгом произнес Тор, - ух ты, какой в Мидгарде дождь!

Тяжелые капли падали на землю, увлажняя почву, воздух наполнился ни с чем не сравнимым ароматом. Тор взглянул на брата: тот лежал неподвижно, его грудь вздымалась быстро, часто, а по лицу стекали капли, скапливаясь на подбородке, на губах, вокруг закрытых глаз. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Тор наклонился и слизнул влагу с губ брата.

Локи тут же распахнул глаза, уставившись на Тора со странным выражением.

\- Чт…

Тор не дал ему закончить, накрыв прохладные губы Локи своими, сцеловывая с них дождь другого мира, жадно, сбивая дыхание. Локи приподнялся, притягивая брата ближе к себе, обхватывая его за шею, и зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. Тор немного отстранился, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но вид покрасневших о поцелуя губ Локи, был слишком притягателен. Дождь усиливался и почва вокруг них превратилась в склизкую и вязкую массу, но им обоим не было до этого никакого дела.

\- Локи… - выдохнул Тор в шею брата, и тот задрожал от контраста горячего дыхания и холодного воздуха. Пальцы Локи забрались под плащ Тора, поглаживая разгоряченную спину, и бог грома подавился словами, прижимая брата к земле.

\- Нам пора обратно, - со второго раза произнес Локи хриплым голосом, цепляясь за брата и тяжело дыша. – Если не вернемся вовремя Отец нас больше никуда не отпустит, ты же знаешь.

\- Знаю, - Тор снова притянул брата к себе, целуя его жадно, собственнически, оставляя красные отметины на тонких губах. А затем резко поднялся на ноги, протягивая руку Локи. – Идем, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Локи тихо рассмеялся, и поднялся сам. Тор притянул его к себе, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Это ведь не иллюзия? – Очень тихо спросил он. – Потому что если это твой очередной розыгрыш…

Локи нежно прикоснулся губами к щеке брата.

\- Я бы никогда не поступил с тобой так.

Земля перед ними заискрилась привычными радужными оттенками.

\- Пойдем домой, - Локи сжал руку Тора в своей, - я лично не отказался бы от горячей ванны.

Судя по взгляду Тора, он думал совершенно не о горячей воде, хотя согреться тоже входило в его планы. Только несколько другим образом


End file.
